


Mom?

by advayta



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advayta/pseuds/advayta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want go to the prom."<br/>"But it is your prom!"<br/>"Mom, it isn't argument."<br/>"Argument."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Мам?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100139) by адвайта. 



"I don't want go to the prom."

"But it is your prom!"

"Mom, it isn't argument."

"Argument."

"I will go, if Gerard will go."

"Gerard will go."

"Are you sure?"

"I just know it."

"But you can't claim it for one hundred percent."

"He called me tomorrow."

"Called? You said me nothing!"

"I thought, you talk anyway."

"We quarreled recently."

"So go and make up!"

"I won't."

"You will."

"Mom."

"I already call "Mom" during 16 years."

"You start again."

"I shouldn't give birth to you."

"Hey!"

"Frank, I think, I would have a daugher who can make up with her boyfriend."

"Say me, why he called and I will make up."

"It's not fair."

"Is your suit clean?"

"Mom."

"I won't say it to you."

"Mom."

"Just go and call him."

"Maybe he broke up with me, and I won't know about."

"You still meet."

"I'm not sure."

"Frank."

"Mom."

"Okay. It would always so. I will go and call him."

"Go."

"I go."

"It will be better if I go to him."

"Protect yourselfes."

"Mom!"

"I already call..."

"Again."

"Again. Can I give you a money?"

"You are kind. It's fishily."

"I just want my son to go to prom."

"I won't go."

"Frank!"

"... before I will make up with Gerard."

"Finally."

"Why he called?"

"Extortionist."

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"He wanted you to say that your red tie doesn't suit with his hair."

-"Am I to blame that he is brunet? Let him repaint his hair, but I won't change my tie."

"It will looks fine."

"You loved him more than me!"

"I don't hide it."

"Mom!"

"You're gonna to go to somewhere."

"I go."

"Go."

"I go."

"Go."

"I don't want."

"Frank!"

"Okay."

"Don't forget that you have a prome tomorrow!"

"I'll come today."

"I'm not sure."

"Mom!"

"Frank."

"It isn't fair."

"Everything is fair, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that I translated it not bad :) I wait your comments!


End file.
